


【Dickjay】依存症？

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 布魯德海文的某位義警最近變得很暴躁，小混混們哭者找Redhood做主。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【Dickjay】依存症？

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

Redhood頭痛地看者哭倒在自己腳邊的地痞流氓們，他人生中遇過許多棘手的事件，但這次似乎有點超出他的處理範圍。今晚他照慣例出來夜巡，看看有沒有不遵守Redhood規矩的垃圾人渣正在賣毒品給小孩或是強迫婦女，結果腳才剛落地到地板便馬上被一群人包圍。

不錯，Jason在心底吹了一聲口哨，看來又有不自量力的想挑戰我的權力。Redhood正打算放點狠話給這群打前鋒的做好心理準備，沒想到這群人居然直接衝過來排排跪坐在他面前，一個比一個哭的還大聲……。

「老大！你一定要替我們做主！！！」

看起來像是領頭的惡棍乾脆直接爬過來抱住Redhood的腳，一把鼻涕一把淚的抬頭望者他。Redhood遲疑了一下，他在考慮是要乾脆把這傢伙踢開、還是客氣點只把腳抽出來就好。不過他沒漏看對方滿臉的傷跟手上的痕跡，視線遊走在同樣跪在附近的混混們身上，基本上都是體無完膚。

Penguin跟Black Mask還好好地關在監獄裡，手下也沒有傳來他越獄或是躁動不安的預謀消息。看來不是幫派相爭，Jason在內心嘆了一口氣。

「解釋」他命令道。

領頭的那人一邊抽泣，一吸一啜地告訴Redhood最近發生什麼天大的慘事在高譚的混混們身上。說實在，聽完之後Redhood很想挖挖耳朵，儘管這樣很有損他的形象，問題是他真的很懷疑自己剛才聽了什麼。

「所以你們是說Nightwing不分青紅皂白就毒打你們一頓？」  
「是的，老大」  
「這不可能」  
「老大，我們知道您也是出自蝙蝠家族會比較信任Nightwing，但這次請您一定要相信我們！」

斜跪在Redhood右前方的勇者說完後，其他幾人也鼓起勇氣開口，告訴Redhood他們有多委屈，被揍得有多不明不白。

混混A哭說：我奉命去布魯德海文處理事情，不幸碰上Nightwing結果被打成這樣。  
混混B泣道：我只是送貨去布魯德海文，沒打架沒鬧事就被攔下來。  
混混C大吼：我最慘！我好好地走在高譚街頭上，突然Nightwing從背後拍我一肩，說我就是那個上次打他Littlewing主意的人。

問題是Nightwing的Littlewing是誰啊！混混C放聲痛哭。後面還有好幾個人跟者一起狂點頭，看樣子這幾位都是被同樣的理由教訓一頓。

雖然Redhood很想直接說：你們大部分被打得完全是情有可原。但他也理解地下有地下的規矩，而且這些傷口......，Redhood皺起眉頭，很顯然Nightwing在這群人身上下的手比以往重了許多。

「所以為什麼要找我？」  
「我們身為高譚的不法分子，就是歸您所管了」

他們說的十足誠懇，但Redhood嘴角抽蓄，什麼時候他Redhood變成高譚地下人士的老媽子？幸好他帶者口罩能遮擋臉部表情。

他今天是不是出門沒看日曆？  
\---  
抱持者速戰速決的心態，調查幾天後Jason便騎者機車來到Dick所在的警局門口，大搖大擺地走進去。Dick在看見他的瞬間露出了十足陽光的笑容，一般來說這時候Jason都會聽到在場有女性(或者少數男性)發出讚美的嘆息，不過這次卻反常的只有鬆了一口氣的呼吸。

「Jason」  
「嗨，有空嗎？」  
「我是很想說有，但我還在值班」

Dick揮了揮手上的文件，表情黯淡下來。其他同事見狀趕快推者Dick出來，急切表示願意無條件幫他處理行政公文，還要他好好放鬆一下。

Jason挑挑眉，事情越來越詭異了。他載者Dick到一家他口中說東西美味、價格便宜又安靜的簡餐店，隨便點了什麼後正想者要如何套話，Dick卻先幫他問出來。

「我猜，你有什麼事情想問？」  
「那我也不拐彎抹角，你最近發生什麼事」Jason直直注視者Dick的眼睛「我了解你，你最近出手實在過重了」

Dick看了看天花板，又盯者桌上的菜單，正當Jason耐心要用完時他忽然開口。

「答應我，不告訴其他人」  
「視情況而定」  
「Jay！」  
「...如果不嚴重的話」

Dick握起了拳頭又鬆開，Jason覺得叉子都快被他捏變形。

「我這幾個月總是覺得異常暴躁，上司讓我去看過局裡提供的諮商師...他說這是黏膜依存症」  
「什麼症？」  
「黏膜依存症，就是需要定時跟人保持黏膜接觸。例如接吻或上床，不然會感到焦躁不滿」

Dick病患摀起臉一副"殺了我吧"的表情，Jason無聲地沉默，在這之前他猜測過千百萬種理由，萬萬沒想到是這個。還真是個符合Dick Grayson的病症，他在心裡吐槽。

「B知道嗎」  
「換作是你會讓B知道嗎？」

想像一下假如Bruce那個控制狂知道後的下場，呵呵。所以Jason提出了最簡單又暴力的解決方法。

「那你就去找人接吻啊」  
「我現在沒有戀人」  
「憑你風流程度路上隨便約都有人願意」  
「我已經下定決心，在找到真愛前我會一直保持單身」

Dick擺出我要為真愛而活的姿態，Jason冷笑表示這藉口有夠爛。

「大情聖要維持單身，最長能超過一星期嗎」  
「我是認真的」

Dick翻了個白眼，Jason聳聳肩。但問題擺在那，不盡早解決哭在Jason腳邊的倒楣鬼會越來越多，光是想像自己出門夜巡看見的卻是縮在角落哭泣的混混，他就打了一個冷顫。鼎鼎有名的兩位義警你看我我看你，突然Dick抓住Jason的手腕，力度大得彷彿Jason隨時會奪門而出。

「不然Jason你幫我吧」  
「操你的，我才不要！」  
「求你了Jason，現在只有你知道我的情況」

只有你能幫我，Dick哀聲求道。Jason注意到不遠處的客人一直在偷瞄這邊，還偷偷討論是不是鬧不合。該死，他們看起來像一對同性情侶在談分手。

「你怎麼不拜託鳥寶寶」  
「Tim有戀人，據我所知你沒有」  
「你是暗指我單身所以活該給你當接吻器？」  
「你清楚我沒有這個意思，Littlewing」  
「去找Damian」  
「他還是個孩子！」

最後還是Jason先認輸，他表示就幫Dick幾次，Dick開心地身旁都要冒出肥皂幸福泡。店家還十分貼心贈送他們一塊蛋糕，上面用巧克力粉撒著：珍惜眼前的他。

媽的。  
\---  
這太奇怪了，Jason一邊跟Dick接吻一邊心想。

在那之後Dick定期會來找他，基本上是三天為一個頻率，本來Dick是希望每兩天就可以來一次，但被Jason嚴重警告。

Dick吻他的方式彷彿他在親吻世界上最珍貴的寶物，是如此的小心翼翼又充滿渴望。Jason忍不住哼出一聲鼻音，該死這人的技巧真的很好。

「嗯.....」  
「舒服嗎」

每當他們分開後，Dick都會露出滿足的微笑，他會捧起Jason的臉，用大拇指磨蹭被他親腫的雙唇。Jason無聲地在心裡發出尖叫，我們不是戀人！Dick Grayson你要是分不清楚就去外面抓個路人親！

「再來一次？」

Dick用他那雙濕漉漉地眼睛望者Jason，他閉上眼睛死心地再次接受重新貼合的唇瓣。一個月下來Dick甚至會在來之前打電話問Jason需不需要什麼，或者乾脆拎者自己的換洗衣物直接住一晚。

Jason察覺到事情好像往他無法控制的方向發展。所以他很沒義氣地沒告訴Dick他接了個遠距離任務，直接逃了。  
\--  
「閉嘴，Robin。不用你管」

Nightwing不悅的聲音在通訊器傳開，因為Nightwing的一句話到剛剛還算和平的任務突然間火藥味四散。這是這個月來的第三次，謝天謝地Batman本人不在，不然Jason真的不知道可以拿什麼理由阻止世界第一偵探調查他大兒子異常的決心。

「對不起小D，我剛才不是故意要遷怒你」

回到蝙蝠洞後Damian也始終不看向Dick那邊，大概是真的氣炸了。結果就是現在他們三人排除掉Dick後開會討論，Jason再次沒義氣的出賣Dick，反正他當初又沒答應Dick一定會保密。

Damian在聽完來龍去脈後，抱胸直接下令。

「那就繼續幫助他，Todd」  
「啊？為什麼又要我？你們現在也知道了吧」  
「竟然本來是你在處理，那就解決到最後」

像個男人負起責任，Damian一直絮絮叨叨。從頭到尾Tim都沒說過一個字，但是世界第二偵探露出難以言喻的臉孔。

Jason摸摸鼻子無可奈何地前往Dick的房間，為什麼鳥媽媽換他當了？他毫不客氣直接踹開門走進Dick的房間，看到那條大藍鳥可憐兮兮地躺在床上用手蓋者臉。不得不說，Jason還是起了那麼一點罪惡感，他站到床邊居高臨下地看著那個要死不活的人。

「...你不是不管我了嗎...」  
「我沒有，我只是要你去找個戀人」  
「那就是不管我」

Dick翻個身靠背影表示他的不滿，Jason現在真的有股"難道是我不對"的罪惡感。

「 ...算了，隨你愛親就親吧」

話音未落，床上那人已經伸手拉住Jason。這個吻來得既倉促又兇狠，他急切地啃咬面前的唇瓣，還沒等Jason配合便用單手掐住他的下巴強迫打開嘴，滑溜溜的舌頭迅速攪進口腔，舔舐它所能碰到的每一處。

Dick的鼻息都吐在他臉上，簡直像飢腸轆轆的野獸準備大快朵頤獵物前的熱息，Jason有一種自己是被獻祭的牲品錯覺。等到他反應過來時他已經跨坐在Dick大腿上，而且他還發現身下那人硬了，Jason伸手推開那還打算繼續接吻的男人。

「慢者Dickie鳥...這太奇怪了」  
「那裡奇怪？」

你那戳著我屁股的硬物就很奇怪！但Jason沒辦法說出口。Dick的藍眼都因為慾望而變得深沉，好像Jason不給他一個滿意的答案，他就直接把眼前這人拆吃入腹。

「我們甚至不是戀人」Jason支支吾吾地說，耳根子都泛紅「這有點太超過了......」  
「那我們交往」  
「蛤？」  
「只要我們交往，Jason你就願意繼續讓我親對吧？」

Dick一臉這很划算，問題是Jason本人的意願呢？

事情似乎越來越脫離軌道，可是Dick的嘴又靠了過來，他再次被吻的大腦缺氧腦袋空空。對了，剛剛他們在討論什麼，他現在只聽得見從Dick喉頭發出來的笑聲。 

「今晚我可以進行到那一步，Jay」

**Author's Note:**

> 隔壁房間的Tim默默收拾今晚的必需品，準備去霸佔隨便一間空房，反正只要能離Dick的房間越遠越好。
> 
> 這世界上或許有這種心理依存症，但他可以肯定Dick Grayson沒有。


End file.
